The invention relates to an operator control unit having at least one operator control.
An operator control unit of the generic type having at least one operator control is known, for example, from German reference DE 199 26 652 C1 in which an operator control which has a plurality of functions is provided. The operator control is embodied as a momentary contact switch. This momentary contact switch switches, when actuated normally, between fresh air supply and recirculated mode. That is, it makes it makes manual settings in accordance with the driver's request. However, if the switch is actuated by means of a double click, this leads to the setting of the automatic mode. The automatic mode is therefore set by a double rapid actuation within a highly restricted time window.
In this type of operator control unit having at least one operator control, it is disadvantageous that only one automatic function can be called using the operator control. It is in particular not possible to set and call a plurality of automatic functions using a single operator control.
The object of the invention is to provide an operator control unit with an operator control function which combines a plurality of automatic functions, but remains user-friendly for the operator.
According to the present invention, it is advantageous that the operator can set a plurality of automatic functions using one operator control, and can also store presettings for the automatic function, which can be reset again. In this way, the operator can store a set temperature setpoint value as an automatic value by actuating just one operator control, which automatic value can be called by actuating the operator control and can also be reset to the value predefined at the factory. Furthermore, the air quantity and the air distribution can also be set automatically by calling the automatic function. An automatic function can thus be stored, called and reset again over the actuation time of the operator control.